


A Doll for You

by Sour_Queen



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Queen/pseuds/Sour_Queen
Summary: This takes place during Toma’s route, one night while Toma struggles to help you shower and get ready for bed. 2nd POV. Toma/Reader, Toma/Heroine, trigger warning.
Relationships: Heroine/Toma (Amnesia), Toma (Amnesia)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A Doll for You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really hated this route at first but then after playing it a few times I realized why, in Japan at least, he’s a favorite character. Is that wrong? IDK. Anyway! NO BETA.

...

“Hey.” Toma’s voice suddenly splits through the air like a cackle of thunder and shakes you from your thoughts. You’ve been staring at his backside for hours aimlessly in the cage while he typed out his next report. He never bothered to turn and look at you, but that was okay. You were looking sad for a change, and you knew he probably wouldn’t like to see that. It’s been three days inside the cage with only plush toys for company, and even though you trust Toma it still---

Well. You look back up at him and give him a small smile. He smiles back, never noticing the worry in your eyes. “I’m sorry, I really had to focus on this report. You’re probably uncomfortable right? Would you like to bathe now? It’s getting kind of late, so soon we should go to bed.”

You nod, but your hands start trembling. He gets up from the table and starts to reach for the thing you want to see least. The handcuffs.

“Hold out your hand. Don’t worry, as soon as we’re done I’ll take them off. I won’t do anything to hurt you.” 

You hold out your hand carefully, to hide your trembling. You wait until he clasps the leather cuff over your wrist and then he lets you out of the cage. You can’t help but stretch your limbs from the newfound freedom and it makes him chuckle.

“I--I really am troubling you with this aren’t I--?” he cuts himself off and covers his mouth with his hand, thinking deeply. You panic, you don’t like to see the hurt and anger in his eyes. He might react poorly. You reach out to him gently with the cuffed hand, but he pulls away as if stung and doesn’t look at you.

Shaking his head, Toma cuffs the other link to his own wrist. Your eyes widen slightly. He’s never done this before.

“It’s just--I can’t have you run away...you understand, right? Please understand? I won’t do anything improper.” After a moment you nod, and he leads you to the bath. You sit together as he fills up the bath with fragrant bubble bath and warm water, and you feel relaxed for a change. When it’s time for you to undress and enter the bath he unchains your hands and obediently sits outside the door. Toma chats with you nonchalantly about the things going on with your apartment and the school assignments he was working on to keep you occupied as you shampoo your hair and let your muscles unwind with the heat of the bath enveloping you. You tense when you notice Toma stop talking suddenly.

“Someone’s at the door. Be quiet. I’ll be right back, I promise.” Toma doesn’t wait for you to reply, he unlocks his side of the cuff, and you hear him shuffle as he trods from the bathroom hall to the doorway. You hear the door open and immediately the air is filled with angry, harsh yelling. Your breath hitches in your throat, because you recognize the voice.

_ Shin. _

“Where is she---”

“What the hell is  _ that??---You---” _

__

There is a slight scuffle. You don’t get to hear everything. And then suddenly, it’s over. You hear the front door to the apartment close and without hesitation, Toma comes back into the bathroom, but you can feel it in the atmosphere. He is upset.

__

“Come on, it’s time to get out of there.” His voice is clipped, and he tries not to take a look at you as he thrusts a towel over his shoulder through the doorway, so you slowly climb out of the tub and accept it, drying yourself off. He leaves and returns with your clothes, and your overnight bag with toiletries. You don’t want to upset him further, so you lotion and dress yourself quickly--as well as you can anyway, with one hand chained like this.

__

He waits until you shuffle into the cage before he unchains your other hand. You were rushing so you’re still damp, and your night clothes are sticking to your clothes uncomfortably, making you nervous. Toma doesn’t hide his staring though, and this makes you cross her arms over her body protectively. 

__

He laughs. “I’m sorry--I don’t mean to--to me, you’re just so...pretty. Like a doll. Even locked away from me, I still want to admire you.”

__

Your head perks up, intrigued. You aren’t sure what to say to that but you feel happy by his words, so you reach out to him again. This time he doesn’t pull away and your hand touches his cheek lightly. Toma begins to blush and it looks so innocent and cute to you. 

__

_ Am I a doll to you, Toma?  _ You don’t have the courage to ask him this though.

__

“You are still so nice to me even though...even though I’m doing something so horrible to you…” Toma bites his lip in apprehension. Then he looks at you seriously. 

__

“You must be lonely, right? Are you cold? You still look a little wet.” 

__

Surprised that he noticed, you nod softly. He shuffles to the other side of the cage and fumbles with the lock, and then the door opens. Your eyes widen and for a moment you think that he’ll finally let you free but instead he enters instead and traps you underneath him, head resting in your chest. You squirm uncomfortably and a gasp leaves your lips. Toma only squeezes you tighter and you can feel his heartbeat, hammering in his chest.

__

“Toma?” 

__

You sound uncertain but, even so your arms encircle him close to you, as if you instinctively feel like this is where he belongs. He smells like the shampoo he gave you to use. It’s comforting.

__

“I’ll get up in a moment. I’ll leave you alone. So please---just let me---” he stops talking and nuzzles into you even further. Your clothes start to shift and his moving was forcing your nightshirt off your shoulders. Toma looks up at you and your freshly exposed skin and a low hum echoes in his throat. 

__

“Why are you wriggling so much? You shouldn’t tease me like that. You don’t know what I might do.”

__

You can’t help but frown at that, and point out that it’s because of his actions that you are forced like this, but Toma still doesn’t move. Instead, in a bold move he presses his lips against your shoulder with a dry kiss and it makes you squeak in a high-pitched voice. Toma grinds his hips against you in response. 

__

“Stop it. Don’t you know better not to trust me by now? Why don’t you push me away? Why don’t you fight me?” He sounds angry now, and he pins your hands above your head tightly. The grip hurts, but instead of wincing you just stare back into Toma’s eyes, entranced. Even now, even while angry, you still like the way he looks at you. His attention is focused, undivided. You don’t care how he gives it to you, you just want to be the center of Toma’s world, just like this.

__

After a while, Toma’s eyes began to soften. He leans down to whisper in your ear and says, 

__

“If I kiss you--will you hate me? Would you be disgusted?”

__

Your breath hitches again, but you don’t pull away. So slowly, Toma closes his eyes and hovers over your lips for a brief moment, then he kisses you. First slowly, but when he realizes that you don’t intend to back away, his kisses become more insistent and his tongue forces his way into your mouth, exploring. You moan again and this time your legs wrap themselves around his torso. It’s tight inside the cage but at the moment, you don’t mind it. You just want more of Toma touching you this way.

__

He pulls back slightly, the string of saliva connecting your mouths glistening in the light. He sighs, and strokes your face gently. “Shin will probably kill me. No--he’ll definitely kill me, if he finds out that I did this...even so, I don’t want to stop. I’ll accept his punishment, and yours too...Gods, this would be so much easier if you ask me to stop. Why don’t you? Do you want this as much as I do? Why do you have me hoping for this?”

__

You don’t know what to say to him from the rush of questions, and because he suddenly looks so sad. So you tighten your legs around him even tighter and stroke the top of his head gently. He shivers, and then leans in again to kiss you again. This time, you kiss him back with more vigor, hoping to convey your feelings through your lips. His kisses make you dizzy, and somewhere along the way he’s dragged down your shirt to expose the top of your breast, and his thumb strokes the area softly. You whimper, feeling exposed but good at the same time. 

__

“Say my name.”

__

“Toma…” you whisper, and Toma nods, beginning to unbutton your shirt. You aren’t wearing a bra, so immediately he exposes your chest and your nipples harden from the sudden rush of cool air. He takes one into his mouth, licking experimentally. You buck your hips into him, and your hand grasps a fistful of his hair as you push your chest into his face, asking for more. You can feel him hardening against you, and it makes your heart race with shame and passion at the same time. Nothing will make you ask Toma to stop touching you this way.

__

He chuckles. “Say it again. Say my name again, beautiful girl…”

__

“T-Toma…” you whisper, and his name becomes a mantra as he plays with one nipple in his mouth, and the other under his thumb, pinching and pulling. You feel ashamed and silly being in this situation, doing these things inside of a cage like this, but it’s Toma. It’s Toma and it’s all you’ve ever wanted. You angle yourself clumsily to feel his need pressing against you directly, and you both let out strangled moans. Soon you two become a tangled mess of grinding hips and sloppy kisses. When Toma finally pulls back from you, you can see how red his lips have become, and it’s attractive.

__

But as he takes in the image of your face, he frowns. “Why are you crying? Am I hurting you?”

__

Crying? The question startles you and makes you touch your face instinctively. He’s right, your face is wet with tears. You shake your head negatively, feeling tired suddenly. You want to explain to him that it’s just because you are confused but not disgusted by him...you don’t think so, anyway. But it’s only too late. Toma recoils away from you suddenly, and pulls out of the cage, not bothering to hide the erection poking through his pants as he locks the gate. He apologizes to you, over and over. And as you're-buttoning your shirt back up you say nothing, knowing it’s better to stay silent when Toma gets overwhelmed like this.

__

“I’m sorry,” he says again, looking downward. Now on the outside of the cage, his fingers curl around the bars, and you touch his hands with your own, feeling cold now that his warmth has left you. You say his name again and his eyes close, as if savoring the sound of your voice.

__

“It’ll be over soon, I promise. I’ll find out who is doing this to you and I’ll fix it. I’ll fix everything and let you go. You won’t ever have to see me again after this if you don’t want to. Just be patient, please.”

__

You sigh, and nod, wishing you could explain to him properly how you feel. You wish he would just tell you the truth, so that you could face whatever danger lies ahead together, so that he wouldn’t shoulder all of this weight alone. But he’s already turned away from you, and even though your heart is still racing with thoughts of pleasure and Toma, it’s aching with sadness too. He takes his spot on the floor and turns off the light, burrowing under his blanket. In the darkness, you can see Toma curl himself up into a ball, and you feel further away from him than you ever have before. You call out his name again, but he ignores you this time, as if it no longer holds the same magic as before. 

__

Feeling dejected, you curl up inside the cage too, with only the blanket and the toys he’s given you for comfort. You go back to staring at his backside for a long time, waiting for the rise and fall to deepen and become rhythmic. The idea to slip out of the cage now that you know how to tugs at the back of your mind. But you decide against it, not tonight. You will try to escape in the morning. So soon after thinking about this inevitable next step, sleep takes over. 

__

But you wish tomorrow would never come. Even if you are forced to spend an entirety inside Toma’s cage---as long as you are with him, you feel safe.

__

\---------

__

I always feel weird when I go back and play through his route, but these are just some musings that I was thinking at the time. Please let me know if you see any mistakes to correct. Thank you for reading and please review!

__


End file.
